Ray and you
by Coolmama21
Summary: Ray and you Amie have un told feelings for each other but what happens when you get a bitbeast that sucks your happyness away from you?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Amie

Age:14

Hair: Black (but later on it will be black with red highlights.)

Clothes: you usually wear plain clothes but if you get angry or happy or any thing not to do with saddness you wear diffrent things.

Personalety:No one knows but Ray (what a coincidence) that you are nice, gentle and warm hearted but around others you act cold and mean (mostly because your parents died in a plane crash and you had to move to your cousins place (who is Leah and Mariah) in China in a village called Fang)

Bitbeast: Is a black Lepard with blood red armour and black flames.

Name:Disgracia (Sorrow in english)(you are russian by the Attack: Black Death.

Blade: Black with silver, red and purple stripes.

CHAPTER UNO!!

It had been 2 weeks since the old man (Mr. Dickinson) had come and offered you and Ray a place in a new team he was setting up for his co-operation the BBA.You were angry at the moment and you were wearing an corset that was blood red and black over darker red flares over black high heels and your hair was down and wild, you could sense that people could see the anger in your eyes but you didn't care.

FLASHBACK!!

"Ray...What about the white tigers...I..I mean we can't join this team...You have been picked to have trigger and you have been picked to be the captain of the white tigers...You...We, can't just leave them for the BBA." You could even sense the worry in your voice as you looked at Ray leaning on a wall obviously deep in thought." I left the white tigers to learn more about beyblading, Amie you know that...Sometimes I wonder why I even agreed for you to tag along...I mean you don't even have a bit beast yet." He straightened up and looked right through you "Sometimes you are just so difficult you know that" He then just turned away and walked. You held onto a locket that the elder from the village gave you for look, your emotions for once in your life got the better of you, you could feel the hot damp feeling of tears streaming down your face." ray...RAY"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Now you were making your way to the bay stadium where a mini tournament was going on. The memory was still fresh in your mind as you stalked through the town, unfortunately you had feelings for Ray and what was more unfortunate was that you were going against him next. When you got there it was already time for the match, you made your way up to the dish where Ray was already standing. He looked at you up and down, you shouted over angrily at him "WHY WON'T YA JUST TAKE A PICTURE IT'LL LAST LONGER" He looked up straight into your eyes, you could that he was sad, "But why" you thought to your self. Dj called out "NOW HERE WE HAVE THE MISTERIOUS RAY AND THE EVER SO SEXY AMIE" You saw Ray glare at him and his cat eyes came out and you suddenly blushed and scratched your neck. The both of you got your blades out "1..2..3 LET IT RIP" both of your blades slammed into the dish. You were losing but then you felt angrier than ever, all of sudden your locket burst open and a blur of black rushed into your blade and then came out again. It was a bit beast in the form of a black Leopard with black flames and blood red armour, you knew exactly what it was, you began to laugh and screamed "DESGRACIA ATTACK" that was it, the battle was over Drigger flew over Ray's head and out of the dish. You called your blade back and loaded it, ready for the next round. Ray was smiling, you could that kind of look on his face that said finally. You both got ready and "1...2...3 LET IT RIPPPP" your blades hit the dish, it was a heated battle but unfortunately you had only caught Ray off guard last time. Your blade was getting trashed but you still had one more trick up your sleeve it was risky but you were ready to take it "DISGRASIA, BLACK DEATH" Desgracia roared and you could feel her sucking on your very happiness, you attacked Ray but he wouldn't back down, he was still going and you weren't able to. You blacked out. That was it you had lost. Ray had won the privilege to go on in the tournament but you couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter dos!!

You woke up all of a sudden in a hospital bed, you looked around only to see Ray, his head bent over, he was asleep.

You couldn't help but to admire him, his arm muscles an especially his facial features, his mouth looked so soft, you didn't notice but you had put your two fingers up to mouth, you wondered how they felt.

All of this didn't last because you remembered what he had said to you and you felt anger possess you again.

"He didn't have to say it so harshly" You thought to yourself, you tried to calm yourself and think of good, happy memories but when you did you got a massive stinging pain in your head, you started to scream.

Ray jumped of the chair, "Amie, are you all right, calm down I'm here."

All of a sudden you felt his arm caress you his soft hand stroked you hair, you started to calm down, you could feel the tears streaming down your face.

He let go but instinctively grabbed his arm so he wouldn't let go, he wrapped his arms around you again and whispered in your "I'm so sorry of what I said, I guess I was just confused." All of your anger and sadness just rushed away you replied in a (by an accident) seductive tone "I forgive you" you felt him shiver, you looked up at him to see him smile. He lent closer but before you could figure out whether you were right about those soft lips or not Mr. Dickinson walked in. Ray broke away from you, the both of you blushed and you glared at the old man.

"AHH, Amie I see you are awake." He smiled at you, "Yeah, might I ask, how long was I out cold?"

Ray looked at you and replied, "For the rest of the tournament" You looked up at him shocked "I couldn't…..could I?!" You thought to yourself, all of a sudden a boy with navy hair and a cap on backwards poked his head in around the door. "Hey Mr. D, can we come in now??"

"OHH yes Tyson come in and also bring in the others." The old man replied.

Four boys walked in: One was small, had glasses and on his computer. Another had blond bushy hair, was medium sized, smiled at you and looked a little bit to happy for your liking. The other was the boy that poked his head in the first time, he had navy hair, a little bit taller that the one with blond hair and looked extremely big headed. The last had caught your eye, he was leaning on the wall, his eyes closed and arms folded. He had two toned hair, looked like he had the biggest cold heart but what you hated was that you were attracted to him. Obviously Ray noticed because he interrupted your thoughts and said, "These Amie are the bladebreakers, they are Kenny, Max, Tyson, Kai, Me and you." You looked at him angrily. "And who said I wanted to be on this team….HM… Well I certainly didn't now did I??" Ray looked at you shocked as well as the others while Kai just looked at you with a little amusement. "Amie I..I" You interrupted him "YEAH, WELL YOU OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T THINK DID YOU" You were shocked as well, not that you were shouting… No… but because a different accent came out……A Russian accent.

Everyone looked at you surprized.

"Your...You never told me that you were russian." Ray looked at you, you could clearly see that he was hurt.

"Not only that but my parents sent me to an abbey in russia, the day that they were killed in a plane crash,I am also not Amie but Kalil."

Everyone gasped, "But...But Kalil died with her parents." Kenny stuterd.

All Amie or Kalil could say was "No...I wasn't"

I tis afraid that that's it for chapter 2.


End file.
